Will Lelouch Pop The Question?
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. is ready to get engaged to Lelouch, but Lelouch doesn't think marriage is a good idea. Because of that, Suzaku tries to help him discover his true feelings.


Note: Code Geass is done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was an infamous person, among the citizens of Japan and Britannia. Some people thought he was a symbol of hope and a kind-hearted individual, who made the world a safer place. However, other people thought he was an immature scoundrel, who focused on self-interests, rather than helping others. As time went on, several people's opinions changed, when it came to Lelouch. His trusted allies lost respect for him, while former enemies became his friends. Lelouch was the type of person, who constantly changed his opinions and lifestyle, so it was natural that people wouldn't know what to think of him.

Despite most people not having trust or loyalty to Lelouch, the poor guy wasn't alone. He had C. C. by his side. C. C. was a pizza-loving witch, who had given Lelouch is geass. Although Lelouch and C. C. didn't care that much about each other at first, they quickly bonded over their similar strengths and weaknesses. Both of them didn't have very many people in their lives, who they could tell secrets to and share their feelings with. Because of that, Lelouch and C. C. relied on each other, for support and loyalty. No matter how hard life got, they knew they'd have each other, always.

Lelouch and C. C.'s relationship had changed a lot, as the months passed on. At first, they just worked together and they could barely be considered friends. However, they eventually became close allies, who were always there for each other. It quickly became clear, Britannia's Zero and the witch had become attracted to each other. They eventually became a couple and often went on dates, during the days they didn't have to deal with Britannia's evil nonsense.

One day, Lelouch woke up and jumped out of bed. He accidentally crashed into a pile of comic books, which fell on him. Lelouch would of been more embarrassed by the situation, if anybody saw him. Thankfully for him, nobody else was in his bedroom, so he brushed-off the comic books, while having a proud smile on his face. He got changed into his day clothes and started prancing out of his room. During his prancing, he lost his balance and started slipping. He was worried, that he'd fall to the ground. He screamed, "Oh no! I'm doomed!"

Thankfully, C. C. ran up to him and caught him. She held Lelouch in his arms, while saying, "You need to be more careful, honey-bunny."

Lelouch replied, "I'm one of the most careful people, in all of Japan."

C. C. said, "You couldn't be more wrong about that. You're one of the least-careful, clumsiest, weirdest guys I ever met." Lelouch sighed, but C. C. gently held his hand, while saying, "However, you're also the most charming, sweetest, and most wonderful thing in my life." She kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Thank you, C. C. I'm glad you love me, despite how flawed I am."

C. C. responded, "I'm equally flawed, so I shouldn't be commenting on that."

Lelouch gently rubbed C. C.'s hair, while saying, "When I look at you, I look at perfection. I don't see a single thing wrong with you and if anybody has a problem with you, they don't have good taste."

C. C. rested her head on Lelouch's shoulder, while replying, "I love you more than any girl, who's ever loved a guy."

Lelouch replied, "I feel the same way about you."

C. C. smiled and said, "Since you feel that way, don't you think it's time we make a bigger commitment?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and asked, "A bigger commitment?"

C. C. answered, "Maybe we should get engaged."

Lelouch nervously shook his head and started sweating on the couch. He said, "We can't do that."

C. C. asked, "Why not?"

Lelouch said, "Marriage is too big of a commitment. In fact, weddings are something I frown upon."

C. C. replied, "Considering you filled Ohgi and Villetta's wedding with stink bombs, I believe that. However, I fail to understand why. Marriage is a beautiful, heartwarming thing."

Lelouch responded, "No, marriage is too emotional and scary. I'm not ready to talk about such a thing, at the current time."

C. C. asked, "When will you be ready?"

Lelouch answered, "Maybe in fifteen years."

C. C. sighed and said, "If you ever want to propose, please remember I'm ready. You don't even have to ask me. You can just slip the ring on my finger."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then. I'm planning on having lunch with Suzaku, so I need to hit the road." Lelouch threw his coat on and danced out of the house. C. C. looked at the couch and saw that it was drenched, because of Lelouch's sweat.

A few minutes later, Lelouch and his buddy, Suzaku Kururugi went to a fast food place. Lelouch and Suzaku had gone through a long period, where they were enemies, who had petty and corny fights. However, they had gotten over that and Lelouch often went to Suzaku, when he needed advice.

Lelouch went inside and walked to the front of the line. He tapped one of the employees and asked, "Do you have any good food?"

The employee answered, "Not really, but we have some crap that's on sale."

Lelouch replied, "Okay, I'll have some of that cheap crap."

The employee sarcastically said, "It's good to know you have such high standards."

Lelouch sarcastically replied, "It's good to know, that you have so much respect for your customers."

After ordering, Lelouch sat down and faced Suzaku. Suzaku had a friendly smile on his face, while saying, "Hi Lelouch. It's good to see you."

Lelouch smugly replied, "I'm the hunkiest man in the world, so it's always good to see me." Suzaku rolled his eyes. Lelouch said, "Speaking of being the best, I'm having the worst of relationship problems."

Suzaku seemed concerned, while asking, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "C. C. wants me to propose."

Suzaku said, "That sounds like a great idea."

Lelouch angrily poured hot-sauce into Suzaku's drink, while saying, "It's not a great idea."

Suzaku asked, "Don't you want to spend your life with her?"

Lelouch answered, "Of course I do. C. C.'s the best thing in my life."

Suzaku asked, "Then why don't you want to marry her?"

Lelouch folded his arms and said, "It's a commitment, that's why too big. Besides, marriage is something I never want to be a part of."

Suzaku knew Lelouch well enough, to tell what was really going on. Because of that, he smirked and said, "Yeah right, Lelouch. I know your true feelings."

Lelouch put sugar in Suzaku's drink, while saying, "You don't know my feelings."

Suzaku replied, "You want to marry C. C., but you're too shy."

Lelouch stubbornly responded, "That's not true."

Suzaku said, "Be honest with yourself, Lelouch. You've been wanting to marry her, as much as she's wanted to marry you. Think about it."

Flashback:

One day, Lelouch and C. C. were at one of Lelouch's family reunions. Lelouch's relatives were mocking him, so C. C. defended him. C. C. replied, "You can ban Lelouch from all of your future family reunions. It won't make him that mad. In fact he's a better person than the rest of you. Although Lelouch is really immature and makes a lot of mistakes he's also a kind hearted, sweet, heroic, awesome, handsome, and cute gentleman that I love with all my heart."

Marianne said, "That was a perfect speech. You should say it at the wedding."

Lelouch said, "When C. C. and I pick a wedding date we won't tell you, until it comes to the time for you to start paying for most of the stuff."

Lelouch and C. C. walked out. Lelouch said, "I'm glad that I don't have to go to this silly and wacky family reunions anymore."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad that you're thinking about our future wedding day."

Lelouch blushed and said, "I haven't thought about it. I had to mention it to troll my family. It was just a random thought. I get easily distracted by stuff and I feel like changing the subject by doing something useful."

A few months later, Lelouch had been having a dream, that broke his heart, when he woke up and realized it wasn't real. He was having that dream again, so C. C. came into his bedroom and tried to find out what he was dreaming about. Although Lelouch was still dreaming, he could feel C. C.'s hand. He asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. spoke in a soft voice while answering, "I'm here."

Lelouch said, "I'm still a little scared."

C. C. asked, "About what?"

Lelouch answered, "The wedding."

C. C. paused and was super surprised. She realized that Lelouch was dreaming about being engaged to her. She was incredibly flattered. She had several dreams about marrying Lelouch and felt relieved that Lelouch had similar thoughts in his brain. She decided to wake up Lelouch.

Lelouch lifted his head off the pillow and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. answered, "You were having another happy dream. I'm sorry for cutting you off, but I didn't want you to wake up with disappointment again."

Lelouch asked, Do you know what I was dreaming about?"

C. C. smiled and said, "You were dreaming about you getting ready to marry me."

Lelouch blushed with embarrassment. He wasn't sure what he should tell C. C. Lelouch considered telling C. C. that he didn't want to marry her, but that would be an obvious lie.

Lelouch said, "I honestly don't know why I had two dreams about that."

C. C. felt flattered and asked, "Two dreams?" Lelouch felt mad at himself for accidentally revealing to C. C. that he had been dreaming about being engaged to her the previous night. She said, "The reason that you were dreaming about that is because there's a small part of your brain that knows that you want to marry me. You've tried to ignore that part of your brain, but your dreams are presenting your true feelings." Lelouch tried to ignore what C. C. was saying, because he was still scared about the thought of getting married.

A few months later, Lelouch blushed while thinking about something. C. C. said, "Whatever you're thinking better be said out loud."

Lelouch nervously asked, "If I finish my career as Zero and finally get the courage to propose to you what would you say?"

C. C. answered, "You better start ring shopping."

Lelouch nervously said, "I wasn't proposing to you for real. It was a hypothetical question."

C. C. smirked and said, "If money's what you're worried about I'll pay for my ring."

Lelouch smirked back and said, "That means you wanna marry me. It seems like your deepest secrets have been revealed tonight too."

C. C. replied, "Fair enough. Should I start wedding dress shopping tomorrow?"

Lelouch angrily said, "C. C.!"

C. C. laughed and asked, "What's the problem?"

Lelouch said, "I'm not ready to get married so stop joking about it."

C. C. replied, "You want to marry me."

Lelouch blushed and said, "You have no way of knowing that."

C. C. replied, "You just proposed to me."

Lelouch angrily blushed and said, "I told you it was a hypothetical question."

C. C. replied, "My answer is yes. We'll talk about the wedding details in the morning." The thought of being engaged to Lelouch made C. C. feel like she was in a dream. She closed her eyes and started having happy visions of the future.

Lelouch said, "Please stay awake for a few more minutes C. C. I don't know if you're serious about the proposal or if you're messing with me." He tried to wake her up, but she kept her eyes closed. Lelouch turned off the nightlight and laid down. He whispered, "Me and C. C. getting engaged? A scary thought, but exciting too." C. C. secretly overheard Lelouch and used a blanket to hide her smile.

After thinking about those flashbacks, it was hard to deny the obvious: Lelouch wanted to propose to C. C. A blushing feeling of shyness, had came across his face. He looked at Suzaku, who saw Lelouch's blush and knew what was on his mind.

Suzaku said, "Lelouch, don't you think you should admit the obvious?"

Lelouch shyly said, "I think I would want to propose to C. C., if I wasn't so scared of marriage."

Suzaku replied, "Lelouch, why would you need to be scared? You and C. C. make each other happier, than you've ever been. She wants to spend everyday with you and you want the same thing. Don't you think it's time, to be honest?"

Lelouch tried to keep the denial going, but his true feelings has become too obvious. He spent several minutes, while wondering what he should do. After thinking about it, he said, "I better start ring shopping." He high-fived Suzaku and started prancing away.

An hour later, Lelouch returned home. He looked around and saw that the couch was gone. He thought he had been robbed, so he started freaking-out and started dancing with a lamp.

C. C. walked up to him and asked, "Why are you freaking out?"

Lelouch answered, "Because our couch has been stolen."

C. C. shook her head and said, "No, I had to take it to the laundromat, because your sweat made it so wet."

Lelouch replied, "You might of lost a couch, but you gained something greater." C. C. looked down and saw that Lelouch had put a ring on her finger. She gave Lelouch a big kiss, while being glad that Lelouch finally popped the question.


End file.
